


Mikan Dreams

by Koakuma



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: And from the other 2nd years as well, Gen, It's honestly a pretty sweet fic, Like a good bit of just cute friendship stuff coming from Chika, Lots of friendship sweetness, Oh also birthday fic!, happy birthday Chika!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koakuma/pseuds/Koakuma
Summary: It's close to midnight, and Chika can't help but feel excited for tomorrow.





	Mikan Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real fanfic in a long time for me, so I apologize if it isn't all that great. With that said, please enjoy this little sweet story I made for Aqours' mikan loving leader!

As Chika laid on her bed, slowly watching the minutes tick by and her phone's clock inch closer and closer to midnight, she couldn't help but feel just a little bit excited for tomorrow. For one thing, her sisters Mito and Shima thought they had cleverly hidden the mikan poundcake they had planned to surprise her with somewhere she wouldn't be able to find it. But Chika was a lot more perceptive than she seemed to be and pretty darn determined if she put her mind to it, so finding that cake was a piece of... Well, cake. Though she did have to give her sisters a bit of credit for having Shiitake guard it, a dog Shiitake's sized combined with whatever they used to motivate him made for one stubborn fluff wall to push past. 

Mikan cake aside, the excitement within her threatened to burst out whenever her thoughts drifted to the clubroom and Aqours. She could see it now, Yoshiko doing her fallen angel thing and calling her the "Mikan Overlord" or something like that, Kanan more than likely hugging the stuffing out of her before handing her gift, Mari with a ginormous cake she had prepared just for today, Dia never failing to be her usual self amidst all the excitement, Ruby and Maru being the precious cuties they are as they greet her (though Ruby would probably be a little... jittery). And of course, her two best friends You and Riko, being the absolute dorks they are as they say their greetings right before she pulls them into the tightest hug she can muster. 

Aaaaaah! The excitement was simply too unbearable, Chika could barely contain the urge to leap up from her bed, run over to her window and totally wake Riko up with all the noise. But then again, maybe she should try and restrain herself a little bit. After all, what fun is your birthday if you already burned yourself out before it even started? So Chika settled on a few pillow muffled squeals of excitement to let out some of her pent up energy. Not long after, two short chimes rang out from her phone just as the clock finally turned to 12am.  
"Eh? Who would be texting me at this hour?" Chika wondered as she reached over to pickup her phone, her eyes scrunching up into a tight squint as she tried to read the two texts on the brightly lit screen. And when her eyes finally adjusted to the harsh light of the phone, Chika couldn't help but smile as she read them.

"Happy birthday Chika!" The two texts declared, with one from Riko and the other from You. And with that goofy smile still plastered on her face, Chika finally went to bed, knowing that today was going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry if it isn't all that great or if I made errors here and there.  
> But also thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
